cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Unthinkable
Unthinkable is the eighth episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 and the 28th episode overall. Summary PART 2 OF 2: 1ST HALF: MEREDITH GOES ROGUE- As Henrietta's infection worsens, Meredith goes to Aurora for help, as Katherine, Sofya, Lucien, Marie Ayer, and Mary Louise scramble to discern her endgame. When Aurora and Tristan make a drastic list of demands, Meredith finds herself alone and forced to tap into her inner darkness in order to save the woman she loves. Meanwhile, Olivia ascends the ranks of Osvajac and Siobhan Abrams cuts a deal with Rachel. Finally, Siobhan kidnaps Ariane for her employer. 2ND HALF: MEREDITH ON THE WARPATH- In the aftermath of her spiral, Meredith takes the fight directly to Tristan for the first time. Katherine and Lucien take Aurora hostage to draw Ariane away from the impending bloodbath, while Olivia approaches Sofya with an offer. Siobhan Abrams and the rest of Olivia's order launch an offensive against The Organization; Joanna, Nora and Mary Louise are left to defend the place alone. As Meredith fully embraces her dark heritage, Katherine leads the charge to stop her from starting a war. Tristan is recalled to Virginia by an old benefactor. Marie Ayer meets with an old friend. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Fairchild * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Rileey Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Tracy Cole as Sofya * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * Amy Acker as Marie Ayer * Jaimie Alexander as Siobhan Abrams * Eion Bailey as The Man * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Isabel Lucas as The Woman * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Haley Ramm as Ariane * Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel * Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz * Nishi Munshi as Gia * Tess Atkins as Simone Collins * Samantha Isler as Kennedy Walsh * with Katee Sackhoff as Alyona Reznika * and Seth Gilliam as Rojas Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Aurora de Martel, Tristan de Martel, Olivia Archer, Sofya, Rojas, Siobhan Abrams, Rachel Davies * This episode was the first candidate for series finale. * This episode takes place on April 10 2013. ** Final episode of the series to take place in 2013. Revelations * TBD Body Count * Simone Collins * Kennedy Walsh * Rojas * Ariane * Rachel Davies * Siobhan Abrams * Katherine Pierce * Olivia Archer Gallery Normal TO307 2554Tristan-Klaus.jpg Diana medallion.jpg 05 9.jpg 909OneTreeHill1053.jpg Diana witness3.jpg Normal TO305 1256Tristan.jpg Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Arc: Organization-Strix Alliance Category:Arc: Osvajac Category:Tristora episodes Category:Noralise episodes Category:Henrith episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes set in April 2013 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes with one-word titles